Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for manufacturing a needle-equipped outer tube in which a needle of a syringe is directly joined to a distal end of an outer tube of the syringe in advance, and to the needle-equipped outer tube.
Background Art
Conventionally, in some outer tubes having a small volume used for insulin administration or vaccination, a needle is previously joined to the outer tube. Such a needle-equipped outer tube is manufactured by joining the needle to the distal end of the outer tube with an epoxy adhesive, a UV-curing type adhesive, or the like (see, e.g., Japanese Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. 1-11256 (hereinafter “JP '256”)). Further, there is a needle-equipped outer tube manufactured by joining a needle to the distal end of the outer tube by insert molding (see, e.g., PCT Publication No. WO 2008/139982 A (hereinafter “WO '982”)).
Besides the above, a prefilled syringe in which a medicine is previously filled in the outer tube is frequently used. Further, a needle-equipped outer tube in which a medicine is previously filled is proposed.
However, in JP '256, in which a needle is joined to the distal end of the outer tube by an adhesive, the adhesive may make contact (liquid contact) with a medicine which is previously filled in the outer tube of the needle-equipped outer tube, which may have a negative effect on the medicine. Therefore, there is a need for a technique to integrally form a needle and an outer tube with a novel joining method not using an adhesive.
Further, in WO '982, in which a needle is joined to the distal end of the outer tube by insert molding, a mechanism for arranging the needle in the cavity of the mold is necessary (e.g., a mechanism for inserting and removing a rod for attachment). Therefore, the molding machine and supplementary equipment thereof needed to manufacture such a device are complex and large.